


warmth in each other's arms

by moominscafe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Couch Cuddles, Fireplaces, Fluff, Hogwarts, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, both of them are lovey dovey to each other, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominscafe/pseuds/moominscafe
Summary: During this cold and chilly season, warm cuddles is what Donghyuck really wants.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	warmth in each other's arms

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my 2nd contribution to the 2chan tag and also my first time making a hogwarts inspired fic and honestly it's fun bc i love harry potter so much :((
> 
> this is written for day 8: fire place of 23 days of wonder!!
> 
> enjoy!!

The great hall was full of students from the different houses, having their dinner for Christmas Eve. There, stood a tall Christmas tree beside the table of the school staffs and professors. Above the magical ceiling, the falling snow are visible to the eyes of everyone.

There’s only a few students who are eating at the great hall since almost everyone went home for the holidays, some decided to stay at the common room until midnight and some of them went to Hogsmeade to purchase gifts or sweets and the most common one is a whole mug of butterbeer.

The fifth year, Donghyuck, already went to Hogsmeade awhile ago after their last class before the holidays. He bought different kind of things, ranging from gift items, sweets and drinks. He finished wrapping the gifts he’ll sent to his friends to the different houses. He’s almost finished wrapping the last gift he’ll give to _someone_ later.

He immediately grabbed his Gryffindor robe and went out of the common room to make it to the Christmas Eve dinner. The fat lady at the entrance welcomed him.

“Merry Christmas, Fat Lady!” He brightly said while walking pass the painting. The fat lady squealed as someone finally remembered to greet him a merry Christmas. “Merry Christmas too, dear. Have fun at the dinner!” The painting said as Donghyuck waved at the lady.

Shoes clacking in the floor are heard as Donghyuck made his way past the dimly-lit hallways. He hugged himself to keep himself warm as he made his way inside the great hall. He opened the large doors and the Christmas spirit welcomed him. He smiled upon seeing some of his friends eating and having a chit-chat. He looked at the decorations and Christmas lights that are surrounding the whole hall and giggled as he found it cute. He also looked at the ceiling, seeing the visible snow falling from above. Little did he know, _someone_ was staring at him from afar, all smiles, admiring the beautiful tanned male.

He made his way to the Gryffindor table and found his friend, Renjun and Jeno sitting at the same table. He gasped as he saw the dishes that are prepared for the Christmas eve dinner—most of them are his favorites. Roast beef, chicken, pork chops, mash potatoes, roast potatoes, fried chicken, steak, gravy and most of all, chocolate pudding.

His mouth watered upon seeing the plenty of food that are placed in front of him. He immediately sat down and started to dig in. “Hey, Donghyuck, slow down. There’s still a lot of food that are being served.” Jeno laughed as he saw Donghyuck stuffing his mouth with the fried chicken with gravy.

“I’m shorry, I’m just hungry shince I ran from the common room up to here,” His words are barely audible because of the amount of food he is stuffing inside his mouth.

Renjun grabbed the juice on his side and gave it to Donghyuck, “Here, drink this first or else you’ll choke from the amount of food you are eating.”

Donghyuck grabbed the cup and immediately chug the apple juice. As he was drinking the apple juice, Gryffindor’s resident ghost, Nearly Headless Nick appeared right in front of him. He was shocked upon seeing the ghost appearing in front of him that’s why he burst out the food he was eating in front of him.

“Oh God! You scared me, Nearly Headless Nick!” Donghyuck placed his right hand in his chest as he was startled upon seeing the ghost in front of him. “Merry Christmas, young boy!” The ghost greeted as he went on strolling around the table, scaring the students especially the first years.

Donghyuck grabbed the two pouches from his pocket full of treats he bought from Honeydukes, the pouch full of Bertie Botts Every-Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Liquorice wands.

“Here, merry Christmas, Renjun and Jeno.” Donghyuck smiled brightly as he handed out the sweets to the two males that are sitting in front of him.

“Thank you, Hyuckie!” Renjun exclaimed as he happily opened the pouch full of sweets.

“Thank you, Donghyuck. Merry Christmas too! I’ll hand my gift for you when we enter the common room later.” Jeno said as he ate the Bertie Botts Every-Flavour Beans.

The Christmas Eve dinner went well as the students went back to their different house common room. Donghyuck, Renjun and Jeno welcomed the Fat Lady as they entered the common room.

“Password?”

“Pumpkin Pasties.” Renjun said.

As the three of them entered the common room, they were welcomed by the second years and first years playing chess as well as exchanging gifts. The three of them smiled as they went up to their beds, ready to open gifts and sleep right after.

But not for Donghyuck.

Hours passed by, as Renjun and Jeno busied themselves with opening their gifts, Donghyuck grabbed the gift he wrapped awhile ago along with the Invisibility Cloak that was passed down from his ancestor, Harry Potter. He went down the stairs and saw that all the students already went to their beds. He was walking carefully as he don’t want anyone to hear him going out.

He was one step away from the door as a voice behind him can be heard.

“Hey young boy, where are you going?” He immediately turned around and found Nearly Headless Nick floating in the mid-air. He put his hand on his chest as he sighed in relief.

“Shh, please don’t tell the Prefect that I’ll be going out. I’m just going to give my present to my friend.” He whispered as he pleaded to the ghost.

“Hmm… Okay fine. Just be back before Filch can caught you strolling around the hallways.” The ghost went away as he scared the first years upstairs again.

Donghyuck went out of the common room and silently walked in the hallways, with the Invisibility Cloak covering him. He slowly walked down the moving stairs and waited until the stairs led him to the ground floor.

Upon entering the dimly-lit hallways, there he saw Filch’s cat, Mrs. Norris. He suddenly came to a halt, not wanting to get caught. The cat stared at him, hoping that it won’t see him. He waited until the cat went away and started walking again to the dimly-lit dungeons.

He finally reached his destination, in the dungeon, which the Slytherin common house can be found. He removed the invisibility cloak, and grabbed his wand, ready to say _Lumos_ not until someone hugged him from behind.

“Boo.” The voice said as he immediately turned around and saw the familiar boy that he knew a lot. Familiar warmth wrapped around him as the taller male held and intertwined their hands. The taller male leaned closer as he was facing Donghyuck.

Jung Sungchan, the captain of Slytherin Quidditch Team.

Donghyuck and Sungchan has been dating for the past seven months. Both of them met during their potions class as Sungchan didn’t have his potions textbook and luckily, Donghyuck, his seatmate during that period, had a book in his hand. Donghyuck shared his book to Sungchan and helped him to brew the potion. Since that, Sungchan and Donghyuck are often seen together as both of them got closer until Sungchan asked Donghyuck to go out on a date.

“You startled me!” The smaller male said as he hit the taller male’s chest lightly.

Sungchan chuckled as he held the other male’s waist gently. “I’m sorry, sunshine. I won’t do it again, I promise.” He held Donghyuck’s hands as he entered the password for the Slytherin common room.

Donghyuck stared in awe as he entered the Slytherin common room. It is very spacious and saw that there are four large pillars around. It is a lot darker compared to the Gryffindor common room. He looked at the ceiling and saw the chandelier ranging from green, white and black colors along with the snake painting on the walls. He found the common room more sophisticated and mysterious, but also beautiful at the same time. He looked at the fire place and it is larger than their fire place inside their common room.

Sungchan guided Donghyuck to the sofa cushion in front of the fire place to give the both of them warmth. Fire cackling in front of them as Sungchan stared at the tanned male, seeing him glowing and more beautiful under the light. Donghyuck felt he was being stared that’s why he caught Sungchan staring at him.

“Hey, stop staring!” Donghyuck said shyly as he covered his face with his hand. Sungchan grabbed the older male’s hand and intertwined with his own.

“I can’t help but to stare, you’re too beautiful for me.” The taller male said as he stared lovingly at the smaller male.

Donghyuck grabbed something inside his robe and there, Sungchan saw a neatly wrapped gift. Donghyuck faced the taller male and handed out the gift to him.

“Here’s my gift for you, Sungchannie. Merry Christmas!” The smaller male said as he handed the gift to Sungchan.

Sungchan smiled widely as he opened the gift that Donghyuck gave to him. There, a green and white hand knitted scarf that smelled strawberries welcomed him.

While Donghyuck strolled inside Hogsmeade Village, he can’t find anything that Sungchan liked that’s why he thought of knitting a scarf as a gift for the taller male. “It’s not that much but I hope you’ll use it.” Donghyuck blushed as he saw Sungchan sniffing the strawberry smelled scarf.

“It exactly smells like you. Thank you so much, sunshine.” Sungchan said as he leaned in to kiss the smaller male’s forehead.

Sungchan grabbed Donghyuck’s waist as he held him closer, near to the fire place to give them enough warmth. He wrapped his arms securely Donghyuck’s tiny waist and kept the older male warm as he saw him freezing awhile ago. Sungchan held his hands and intertwined with his own while warming it up in front of the fire place.

The couple stared at the fireplace in front of them, giving them enough warmth from the freezing and cold winter.

“Are you cold?” Sungchan asked as he saw the male wrapping himself around his robe. “Yes, a little bit.” Donghyuck said as he warmed himself up using the fire in front of him.

Sungchan faced the smaller male and held his chin and stared to the beautiful brown orbs in front of him. Sungchan can’t help but to smile widely as he saw the love of his life, looking so beautiful under the orange light.

Donghyuck is glowing.

“You’re so beautiful and I can’t help but to fall in love with you even more. I am grateful that I’ll be celebrating Christmas with my special someone. Lee Donghyuck, I love you.” Donghyuck cheeks turn pink as he heard what the younger male just said.

Donghyuck can feel his heart beat a thousand times as the younger slowly leaned in. They stare at each other’s orbs, looking so in love. Donghyuck placed his hands on Sungchan’s nape before the both of them slowly closing the distance between their faces.

They kissed softly and gently under the light and warmth that the fire place gives. The kiss their shared is sweet as Sungchan devouring the smaller male’s lips, a lot more sweeter that the chocolate pudding they ate awhile ago.

Donghyuck can feel butterflies inside his stomach as the sensation lingers between their lips.

Both of them pulled away and stared at each other’s eyes lovingly. Donghyuck giggled as he saw Sungchan blushing too. Sungchan kissed Donghyuck one last time before they hugged each other, in front of the fire place giving them warmth.

“I love you too.” Donghyuck whispered.

The both of them slowly fell asleep on the sofa cushion inside the Slytherin common room, enjoying each other’s company, welcoming the chilly and cold Christmas with each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/2CHANFILES)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/2CHANFILES)


End file.
